


Bella Swan/Bruce Wayne Don't Like Don't Read

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, forgive me Father for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: It's all in the title





	Bella Swan/Bruce Wayne Don't Like Don't Read

I walked into the fancy gala. Using my special vampire charm I could get in to anywhere. I wanted to see the art exhibit in Gotham because it had some of my favorite artists. I liked Gotham. There was no sun which meant I was less likely to be exposed as a vampire. The room was filled with the elite of Gotham. I stuck out, I could tell. As I stared at a piece called Total Eclipse when a man walked up next to me.

“Hello,” he said, “The art is beautiful isn’t it.”

“Yes, it’s one of my favorites,” I said flirtingly. I turned to look at him. He was tall with thick, dark hair and icy blue orbs. He was handsome. He would be a mistake. I would crush his weak mortal body with my insane vampire strength.

“Do you want it. The painting, I mean?” He asked, his voice tinged with something dangerous that I couldn’t get enough of.

“I don’t think it’s for sale,” I said. Yet he had an aura of arrogance, like the whole world would bow down if he really wanted it to.

“Everyone has a price.” He said with a seductive raise of his eyebrow.

“Who are you?” I asked my mysterious stranger. He had the type of allure that I hadn’t felt since Edward. We got divorced because we had grown too far apart. In the end we just couldn’t stop fighting.

“I’m Bruce, Bruce Wayne” he said seductively. The billionaire. This could be very interesting. 

"Oh, really? Then you should be able to buy everything in this room,” I said never breaking eye contact. He leaned down to whisper into my ear,

“There’s only one beautiful thing that I want in here and buying people was made illegal in the 1800’s.” If I could blush I would. Be still my unbeating heart, Bruce was double the charmer that magazines made him out to be. 

"I don’t know, I’m a bit more dangerous than I seem. Who says you can have me.”

“I’m hoping you,” he said with a smirk. Oh yes, he would be very interesting.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> It's all for you Thea


End file.
